vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Roos Sterckx
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Roos_Sterckx" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Roos Sterckx is een nevenpersonage dat van 16 oktober 2010 tot en met 29 maart 2013 en van 27 mei 2014 tot en met 30 oktober 2014 vertolkt wordt door Heidi De Grauwe. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' In het najaar van 2010 maakt Roos haar opwachting in de Jan en Alleman, waar ze niet veel later aan de slag mag. Al snel wordt duidelijk dat zowel Niko Schuurmans als Maarten Van den Bossche haar zien zitten. Wanneer Maarten zijn gevoelens niet durft toegeven, beginnen Roos en Niko een relatie. Een tijdje later, wanneer Maarten toch beslist zijn gevoelens te uiten, beslist Roos om met Niko als vrienden uit elkaar te gaan en alsnog een relatie te beginnen met Maarten. In 2011 wordt duidelijk dat Roos enig kind is en samen met haar ouders in een appartement op de 6de verdieping woont. In datzelfde jaar starten samen de Roos Crevette. Hierdoor komt de relatie van Maarten en Roos zwaar onder druk te staan en gaan de twee zelfs uit elkaar. Nadien komen ze terug samen. Een tijd later beslist Maarten zijn Roos ten huwelijk te vragen. De twee stellen hun huwelijksfeest uit, omdat ze eerst samen de wereld willen zien. Een jaar later wilt het koppel terugkeren van hun wereldreis, maar worden ontvoerd door terroristen. Uiteindelijk kan Maarten uit de handen van de terroristen ontsnappen. Zijn verloofde, Roos, overleeft de ontvoering echter niet. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Roos heeft verpleegkunde gestudeerd en werkte nadien eerst als verpleegster bij het Algemeen Ziekenhuis, waar ze Linda Desmet heeft leren kennen. Nadat ze haar job als verpleegster had opgegeven, kon ze via Linda als serveerster aan de slag bij Jan en Alleman. Na enkele maanden zijn Roos en Maarten Van den Bossche het beu om in het café te werken en willen ze samen een eigen traiteurzaak starten, de Roos Crevette, met Mathias Moelaert als hoofdsponsor. Mathias stelt ook een loods voor hen ter beschikking zodat het koppel een plaats heeft waar ze zich volledig kunnen smijten in hun werk. Na een tijdje wordt Roos de Crevette stilaan beu en wilt ze samen met Maarten een appartement kopen en uitkijken naar een eigen restaurant. Om dit te verwezenlijken gaat Roos aan de slag bij discotheek Copacabana, waar ze collega Danny leert kennen, om wat extra bij te verdienen naast het cateren. Door Danny geraakt Roos verslaafd aan peppillen. Nadien slaagt ze erin om ontslag te nemen en is ze een tijdje werkloos. Uiteindelijk gaat Roos terug een tijdje aan de slag in de Jan en Alleman, totdat Maarten een eigen restaurant opent waar ook zij aan de slag kan: de KomEet. De KomEet maakt deel uit van de VDB Holding, een holding opgestart door de familie Van den Bossche, en heeft Marie-Rose De Putter als manager. Aanvankelijk is Roos de maître van het restaurant, maar door gebrek aan ervaring nemen zij en Maarten Jana Pleysier aan en wordt Roos barvrouw. Een jaar later eist Veronique Van den Bossche de sluiting van de KomEet om er een biologische foodbar van te maken. Hoewel Maarten en Roos er mogen blijven werken, ziet het koppel dit niet zitten en beslissen om samen op wereldreis te vertrekken. 'Overlijden' Roos en Maarten Van den Bossche willen hun wereldreis in Pakistan beëindigen. Samen met andere toeristen gaan ze een berg beklimmen, maar worden ze ontvoerd door terroristen. Maarten wordt vrijgelaten, maar ze houden Roos gevangen zodat ze haar kunnen gebruiken om Maarten opdrachten te laten uitvoeren. Roos wordt overgebracht naar België, waar ze in een verlaten huisje opgesloten zit. Maarten krijgt de opdracht dat hij een bom moet leggen in een Antwerps winkelcentrum. Dan pas krijgt hij Roos weer levend terug. Ondertussen is Roos echter al overleden. Ze probeerde te ontsnappen, en werd (buiten beeld) neergeschoten door een terrorist. Enkel Maarten, Leen Van den Bossche, Bart Van den Bossche, Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, Faroud Kir en het politieteam van Sam Renders kennen deze ware toedracht rond de dood van Roos. Aan de rest van de familie wordt wijsgemaakt dat ze is omgekomen in Pakistan, omdat de politie de mislukte bomaanslag uit de media wilt houden. Na haar dood komt Roos nog verschillende keren in beeld, omdat Maarten tijdens het verwerkingsproces hallucineert en haar geregeld ziet verschijnen en/of haar stem kan horen. 'Trivia' *Bij de intrede van Roos, kon een subtiel bruggetje worden waargenomen met Wittekerke, de voormalige tweede soap van VTM. Daarin speelde actrice Heidi De Grauwe van 2005 tot 2008 een hoofdrol als verpleegster. Roos is anno 2010, toen ze net in Familie haar debuut maakte, dan weer net gestopt met werken als verpleegster. *Bij het begin van seizoen 22 werd bekend gemaakt dat Roos samen met haar vriend Maarten uit de soap zou verdwijnen in het voorjaar van 2013. De laatste draaidagen van Michael Vroemans en Heidi De Grauwe waren in december 2012 en ze waren in de aflevering van 29 maart 2013 voor het laatst te zien. In het voorjaar 2014 werd hun come-back aangekondigd. Sinds 27 mei 2014, in de eindspurt van seizoen 23, zijn ze alweer terug op het scherm. *Aanvankelijk had actrice Heidi De Grauwe geen interesse om in 2014 terug te keren, omdat ze naar eigen zeggen al afscheid had genomen van haar personage. De (snelle) terugkeer was bij hun ontslag in 2012 immers niet gepland. Het feit dat collega Michael Vroemans, die Maarten Van den Bossche speelt, enkel wilde terugkeren als ook zij weer zou meedoen, trok haar uiteindelijk toch over de streep. 'Galerij' 33276-heidi-de-grauwe-zorgt-voor-haantjesgedrag-in-familie-533037.jpg DSC_8077.jpg 10690305_10152777414172491_415062797345699827_n.jpg maarten-en-roos-keren-terug-in-familie-als-gegijzelde-toeristen_100_1000x0.jpg Portret-roos.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Nevenpersonages Category:Familie Sterckx Category:Roos Sterckx